United States Of Arcania (UNA)
United States of Arcania is a Totalitarian republic which took control of earth in 2020, and formed 90 states around the globe. This is a fictisious world which was created by me with the book im writing at the moment. Please do not edit. Formation In the year 2014, Russia had a revolution over supplies of oil and food as President Vakolovski handed it all over to the USA after the Bardman treaty. The bardman treaty was after the Boshki war when the USA and NATO had conflicts with Russia over supplies. The war ended with Russia in tatters and surrenderd. The revolution succedeed thanks to the military joining sides to the rebels. Russia was overthrown and Arcania was formed as a country. The country was currupt with no supplies. USA and its allies gave in support flowing supplies into the country. Supreme President Garski was the new dictactor, he was ruthless and would get anything he would want. After the country was on its feet from supplies from the US, his plan was world domination, in the Yarkov rally he said, " I dream a world together, one big Arcania" Soon he got what he wanted. His military was giant. He prepared his country for war. Every citizen from 16-30 was enlisted into the army, then his first move was wargames. Arcania had a good relationship with the USA till when he joined wargames with them, he tricked them into attacking. He got what he wanted and the US forces were in tatters. His men swarmed into the country, overthrowing President Bush. ( In this history, he is voted father of the USA for his work) Then every other country suffered. Europe was attacked easily. Without the USA's aid, Europe was defenceless. They were attacked and were defeated, British Terriosts who didnt want Arcania rule over Great britain set off a Nuclear device in London, killing 2 million people, leaving London a piece of rubble. Some countries joined Arcania but were treated the same as others. Soon the whole world was dominated. The I.S.S was blown out of orbit by an anti sattilite missile. Then the United nations signed the treaty of Valience, making the world Arcanian rule. Then the world was split into 234 states, and the world was stamped the United States of Arcania. Political Party The Political party is a state government, which the Politicians rule over the governers. The governors rule the states but the High President and the one and only big political party, Arcanians hence the name. They have to real power over the states. The high president, President Gorski is a dictator even though he doesnt believe that. The Government building is the Arcan grand hall. The government has complete control over the states as the governors do the work for them The capital is Arcan, a lavish city in the center of Russia, this is were the center of the government is based. Arcan Arcan is the captal of Arcania, in the capital state, next to State 1 and 3. It has a land mass of 10 miles full of urban lavish tall buildings. Its home to the arcanian government and rich millionaires. In order to live there, you either have to be government, rich or live in the area. In all the states there is the Arcanian dream, to work hard and work up to live in Arcan. The high society live here, but dont care about the suffering of the citizens in the other states. The streets are filled with shops with giant supermarkets, gambling is a very popular game here. The grusome thing about the city though, mass criminals of the states are sent here and people vote which punishment they would have. The states After the Arcanian takeover, they split the world into 90 states and into 7 sectors. Each sector group up together like united states but under rule by higher law of Arcania.